


Sick in New Years

by Fluffyphanfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluffy Ending, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Fluff, Romantic Fluff, Sick Character, Sickfic, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 15:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5631067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffyphanfics/pseuds/Fluffyphanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Phil got really sick and he decided to have New Year alone at the apartment but Dan surprises him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick in New Years

Phil's POV  
“Are you sure you don't want me to go to your apartment to take care of you?”My mom asked me again  
“No thanks mom, I'll be fine”I answered  
“If you need anything or if you just want to come over call us!”My dad said with a smile.  
“Okay, bye!”I said with a smile to the camera.  
“Bye Baby!Take care!”I smiled as my dad and mom waved their hands.  
“Bye and Happy New Year!”I said as I hung up.

I decided to come back to London, I was feeling really ill and being at the New Year dinner would make it a lot worse. Throwing up in front of your family wasn't the best gift ever. So I decided to keep it to myself and be alone at New Year.

Dan actually knew I was ill but I told him that he needed to be with his family and that I'd be fine. That was until the stuff got a lot worse.

I switched on the TV, trying to distract myself. It only worked for a while before my tummy began to turn around and made me want to throw up. 

I got up from my position on the couch and ran towards the bathroom. The nausea was making me feel awful. I started to get dizzy and I felt like I was about to pass out.

“Best new year ever...”I slurred and closed my eyes while I threw up on the toilet. I gagged a couple of times and brought the trash can to with me just in case.

Dan's POV  
I called Phil through Skype to check out how he was doing. What he didn't know was that I was actually on my way to the apartment to surprise him. Luckily, the background looked like a little lounge so I didn't have to worry about it.

“Hi babe,” He said with a smile. His skin was really pale, and the bags underneath his eyes were nearly black.   
“How are you feeling?I see you are a lot paler than usual” I said  
“I-ah I am fine. Just more sick than yesterday” Phil said while rubbing his stomach  
“Try to sleep it off before the year ends”I joked making him chuckle  
“Where are you at?”  
“Oh, it's my Uncle Tom's house. It's really nice actually.” I lied

After about an hour of talking and 20 minutes of listening to Phil throwing up, he decided to hang up.

“Don't forget to call me at 11 pm!”I joked  
“I won't babe,” Phil said before saying goodbye.

I decided to listen to some music and I went to my Tumblr scrolling position a few minutes later.

Phil's POV  
I hung up with Dan and threw up again. This was going to be the best New Year's Party ever.

I quickly brushed my teeth and flushed the toilet before I left to the kitchen and grabbed some water to calm the stuff a little.

I continued watching Free! until I decided to bring my blobfish which Dan gave me on Christmas. I really loved it. 

After 2 hours of watching TV and being on Twitter, I started to yawn a lot and my eyelids got heavier and I grew tired and tired until I fell asleep completely.

Dan's POV  
I arrived and got as quick as possible to a close restaurant  
I even had to take some selfies with the phangirls to get to the exit.  
I decided to be as quiet as possible, just in case Phil was close. I took off my shoes, and I placed the soup on a small table that we always leave at the entrance for scrollings on Tumblr in our bedroom or the beds would be burned by now.

I entered to the kitchen and served up the soup in a small bowl. I made 2 tea mugs and decided to check if Phil was on his bedroom or if he was in mine. I checked and he was not there. Bathroom? No. Then, I heard some snores. Of course, he was going to be on the lounge, he is always there

When I got to the lounge there he was. There he was, the 5th episode of Free! playing on the Wii u and the TV, his laptop was on his lap, he had bags under his eyes, his skin was paler than when I saw him on Skype. He had his glasses on and he even had the blobfish that I gave him on Christmas. He had his arms wrapped around his tummy, just like he fell asleep in pain. He looked so peaceful asleep. I really was worried.I placed the mini-table and moved the stuff to the table in front of the lounge.

I was going to leave the room when I saw box that had a post-it on it that said:  
Take at 10:30! Before New Year dummy!

I checked the time and it was 10:38 so I decided to wake him up, even if Phil turns grumpy, this was for him to feel better.

"Phil? Hey, babe." He stirs a little, eyes blinking open slowly and then smiling feebly when he sees me. I love when he wakes up confused and full of tiredness, but with a smile on his face.

“Dan? Wha..what are you doing here? I thought you were staying at your house.”  
“This is my home, Phil, with you. Besides, you thought I was going to leave you here sick and alone? Of course not, you are my boyfriend, I was not going to leave you with all this situation of you being ill” I said with a smile.  
I saw Phil smile with a tear on his eye.  
“Oh come here, you dork!”He said with a smile, giving me a hug while he cried. He was happy, I was happy.   
“I am so happy you are here! I even thought you were just going to say happy new year through a Skype call!. This is the best New Year's Eve gift ever” He said with joy and tears.

The next hours were talking about New Year's objectives and opinions on this year. Phil would sleep a few and then wake up again to talk.

“This has been the best year in my life so far. Having a book, having tours, events, japan, the coming out being accepted by the phandom, everything was just...amazing”I said with a smile  
“I know...but there's something I need to give you when the year starts you know?”  
The time was running out. 12 seconds and it was going to finally be 2016.  
“5,4,3,2,1...”  
Phil kissed me passionately, the first seconds of the year. One of the sweetest things Phil has ever done to me.  
“Happy New Year babe ,I hope it becomes great for the both of us. I can't even wait for us to have our tour and meet our followers now that we came out! I am really excited of what the future holds, aren't you Phil?”I asked with excitement.  
No response was heard, only soft snores that filled the room. Phil fell asleep on my chest, he looked so peaceful, just like before. His cheek was on my chest, making his mouth open a little.  
“Happy New Year lion” I before giving him a kiss on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so happy new year frst of all!   
> Thank you to kanyememe for the follow forever! Sooo cute  
> Okay so I didn't post because well......MY MOM GOT ME OUT OF MY CITYYYYY! I WENT TO VERACRUZ ,MEXICO WITH MY FAM FOR THE HOLIDAYS! WORST THING EVEEER!!!MY COUSINS ARE NICE AND ALL BUT STILL I DIDN'T LIKE IT! I COULDN'T POST BECAUSE MY HOTEL HAD THE WORST WIFI EVEEEER! I CAME BACK ON DEC.30TH. BUT MY BROTHER(YEAH, I HAVE AN ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER YAY) GOT SICK AND I had to go all day to his doctor and then I came home at night which was BAD cuz I post on laptop, not on phone(a fact there) and then new years and I had sooo many things to do it was awful I am so antisocial and I had to interact with lots of people!Also I have lots to post! I feel like the worst human being eveeerrrr! But promise I'll make it back to you, it was a surprise for me that I had to go on holidays to Mexico. Really. I actually cried(it sounds funny but it's not)  
> Okay so yeah that's all. Promise I'll make it back to you all.(if someone is actually reading this lmao)  
> okay so yeah, bye!


End file.
